Irrigation systems have long been used to water vast tracts of land. Irrigation systems which have recently become widespread in use are the systems which utilize raised section of pipes which are supported by large wheels. There are two general types of systems. The first system irrigates in a 360 degree circle. In this system, there is typically a central point wherein the water is fed into the irrigation pipe, and from that central point a long linear pipe or hose with apertures therethrough extends oftentimes over 1,000 feet. The second type of system, which the present invention is directed to, is a linear system, which utilizes a series of hydrants. The hydrants are positioned in line, about every 60 feet. The linear section, which has aluminum sections of pipe, waters a fixed area for approximately 12 hours. After the area is watered, the linear section is disconnected from the hydrant and is moved to a new area of the field. The watering is thereafter resumed. On very large, flat tracts of land where there are minimal number of irregularities, such as trees, mountains, sharp hills, etc., the long sections may be moved in a linear direction thus watering vast tracts of land, typically approximately 40 acres of land. However, in farming regions wherein there are numerous hills, trees, rocky cliffs, etc., oftentimes the extension must be shortened for a portion of the tract which is to be watered. This involves taking out 40-foot sections and leaving them in the field until the irrigation system makes its pass past the irregularity. When the end piece is disconnected, a temporary half-wheel must be moved (usually dragged) out to where the end of the section where the end piece was disconnected from. Dragging this wheel is cumbersome in that it must be moved many feet. The half-wheel is used to support the section of pipe so it does not touch the ground and bend when water has filled the pipe section when the system is in operation.
There are many problems with the use of the half-wheel. The first is it is cumbersome to move across the field and place under the pipe section needing support. The second problem is that the wheel tends to get misplaced, since it is moved out and attached and removed so frequently. Yet another problem arises when the half-wheel needs to be returned to its first position when the side roll completes its cycle. The distance that the half-wheel may need to be moved back after irrigation has been completed may be a great distance.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which supports the end section of irrigation piping when it is not supported by a wheel.